The Bastion
by EvilScotsman
Summary: In a world at war, the cadets of "The Bastion" are the future of their world. Romance, adventure, drama and more ensues; follow their story as they discover what is going on in their empire. Contains, Zex/Dem, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Leon, Sora/Riku, and more.
1. Chapter 1: Their First Day

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, neither does Final Fantasy. They belong to their owners, like Square Enix and Disney, so please don't sue me. Also whatever else I may reference, also does not belong to me. Only this story is mine, the rest belong to other people/corporations/other stuff. Also this story is not based on any persons living or dead, or zombiefied, any similarities to people, places, things, ideas, musicals, goats, editors, cabbage, shards of glass, and puppies and completely coincidental. Warning: there will be yaoi, that's man on man, :3, swearing, blood and gore, military situations and other mature stuff, so if that isn't your boat, or if you think reading this will make your head implode, please don't read this, for everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

It was almost five in the morning, and he was ready, not just getting up, or ready to go back to sleep like he might have been in another lifetime. No, he was up, showered, shaved and ready for the day. As the seconds ticked closer to five, he allowed one more glance into the full length mirror that was in his Spartan room. He checked his uniform to make sure everything was perfect, it had to be, always had to be, but certainly, even more so today. He ran his fingers through his high top, just within regulations, but still there, as his hands traveled to the back of his neck. There used to be long hair there, but it was gone, and in this slight moment he caught himself thinking, "How long has it been since the Judges declared martial law?"

Thirteen, thirteen long years since a world that was supposed to be at peace was now tearing itself apart at the seams. It seems like just yesterday, he was only nine years old, in his school's music room, falling deeper and deeper in love with all the sounds around him. The intercom came to life and thundered with the voice of the Lord High Judge, Judge Gabr- knock, knock, knock. Demyx was torn away from his thoughts and glanced at his watch. "Five on the dot, really Axel?"

The newly made First lieutenant opened the door to see his company commander about to knock again. "Morning Axey!" Axel couldn't help but smile at the affectionate name Demyx used for him in the past.

"Look, Dem. We can't call each other those names anymore, it was great while it lasted, but we both decided to call it off at the end of last year, and furthermore, I'm your commanding officer now, and we both know that there is no fraternization between officers and their subordinates."

"I know, I know, but still I haven't seen you since before we all had our internships over break., Quick before we go down to the quad, let's catch-up ok?"

"Okay Dem., but only a quickie." Axel smirked.

"Very funny…..sir." "So first off, what's with the hair, and those tattoos?"

"Well the hair." Axel ran his right hand through his long spiked red hair he'd gotten up and hour early to try to gel just right. "Only the fourth years have to be shaved, and the third and second have to keep theirs in the regulations of an active duty soldier, but we first year cadets." Axel playfully rubs the top of Demyx's head. "We can keep ours whatever way we choose, it's one of the perks of being at the top."

After fixing his hair, Demyx asks, "And what about setting the example to your cadets? Hmmmm? Mr. Company Commander? In charge of how many cadets?"Axel starts to count his fingers and tries to keep track in his head. Demyx couldn't stand the sight of this, so he had to say something, after all, it was his place to make sure that his captain knew what was going on, "Try at least one hundred, captain."

"At least one hundred, I knew that." Axel grins his signature grin.

"And the tattoos, well," Axel started, while tracing the two tattoos underneath both of his eyes with his right index finger.

"Well, I figured that since I'm a Company CO, and have two platoons under my control, I got a tattoo for each of them under my eyes."

"That doesn't make very much sense Axel. Why do that to yourself when you'll only have those two platoons for one year?"

"It's the memory Dem. Just one more reminder of the place." Axel makes a gesture with his hands, trying to indicate the area around them.

Demyx huffed to himself, "Like we need any more reminders."

Demyx thinks about his own tattoo that he had gotten when he first got accepted to the "Bastion" the number nine on his left shoulder, large enough to tell at a distance, but still small enough to be hidden under the sleeve of a short sleeve-shirt. It was his own reminder of his past, and how things changed when he was nine, and how he wanted the world to go back to back when people had more freedom, back when they weren't an empire. Back when Walt Disney was president, and he promised so many good things for them all.

"Well, I guess whatever turns you on Axel." Thinking quickly before Axel was able to even finish opening his mouth. "Not a word Ax."

"What?" Axel asked, it's not like he was going to say anything vulgar, or at least anything really vulgar.

Demyx just stares at his slightly taller friend and commander.

Trying to change the subject and also trying to get Demyx to stop looking at him like that, Axel says, "So where did you go to study this summer Dem.?"

"Nice change of subject." Demyx gives Axel a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, I try!" Axel returns the gesture and winks.

"I decided to go to the port-city of Atlantica, check out the naval facilities, and of course that huge theatre that the prince ordered as a wedding present to your sister."

"Yeah Ariel was always so spoiled, sweet though."

"The sweetest!"

"We had so much fun singing and playing music with Director's Sebastian's orchestra and chorus."

"So when you weren't learning about the tides and the navy and all that stuff, you were singing and playing music with her right? Or, was it the other way around?" Axel asked as he brought his hands to his hips, with a knowing look on his face.

Demyx just scratched the back of his head and looked down to his very well polished shoes, and stared at his reflection. "You know me that well huh?"

"Of course I do, and you know me just as well, why else would I have made you my second-in-command when I was promoted to company commander?"

"True, true." Demyx agreed, "Alright, your turn Axel, where did you go over the summer?"

"Alright I'll tell you, but can we start walking down first? We're on the third floor, I'm sure we'll have time to talk about my trip as we get ready to get into formation." With that, the two started off outside Demyx's middle room on the third floor and headed to the stairwell at their far right.

"Well you know how some people may call a fire-enthusiast right?"

"I think the correct term is pyro, fire starter, flame-head, or pyromaniac, but yes, go on."

Axel let off a bit of laughter that seemed like it should come out of the mouth of a mass murderer or some convict that is kept behind glass to be studied, or a truly sick-twisted individual, well, maybe he's not that far off from those.

"Funny, Dem, well, ah hem, I went to Halloween Town"

"Halloween Town? That place why?"

"Come on Dem why do you think?" Axel leans back on the railing, using his elbows to prop himself up. He tosses his hair in the cool morning breeze flowing through the stairwell before continuing. "You know why we call it that now right?"

Demyx stops when he notices that Axel was no longer on his right and turns around, almost getting dizzy, and finds him getting comfortable on the railing Demyx gives Axel a slight shrug in the affirmative and leans against the wall to Axel's left , just around the corner from the stairwell entrance.

Axel begins to explain, "Well, in case you weren't paying attention to the news in the past few years, which in your case is likely." Demyx puts on a pout. Axel resumes, "Well the resistance there was so hard, and their fortifications so thick, that deep forest, it was hell in a hand-basket just trying to even find the enemy forces, trying to shoot them."

"And that is why?" Demyx questioned.

"Yeah that is why, Dem., Too many good soldiers were being lost due to fruitless patrols and recon missions, hell, we couldn't even get their natives on our side, and how can you take an area that doesn't even want to be taken, not only that, but will fight you tooth and nail to the very last to make sure it isn't taken?" Demyx shrugs, and waits for Axel to continue. "We bombed and burnt it to cinders!" Axel then jumped up and exclaimed in his joy and excitement, thus startling Demyx, "What a beautiful sight Operation Hellfire would have been!"

Axel gets goose bumps just imaging what might have occurred in the most infamous act that of the Great War, the trees and buildings melting to the ground, people being burnt alive in one section, or completely atomized in another, whilst divisions of infantry with flamethrowers mopped-up the rest, and made sure all was well and burnt, and nothing was lest but piles of ash. To be able to see the scores of planes that must have filled the air to deliver such a tremendous blow to the entire world! Every other group that dared tried to rise up against the Kaiser would always have the image of Hellfire scorched into their minds, just like the physical scorch marks that will never heal in the ground, the sky is still dark from the ash, it's like permanent night, and the sole occupiers of that land, despite the soldiers at the base, are the dead, those poor bastards, unlucky enough to get caught up in the firestorm that was like Hell on Earth.

"You can't beat a scorched earth policy, Dem., after that it was much smoother sailing for the rest of the war."

"So then why did you go there? If everything is gone?

"Not everything, there are the men and women responsible for Operation Hellfire that are on the base, and over the summer, I was able to learn all sorts of new ways to create fiery death!"

"We actually found some poor sap that tried to lead a coup against the empire, thanks to the new laws though, only he was to be punished, shame that, I wanted to try what I learned on more of those traitors."

"Wait you did what?"

"I applied what I was taught by the veterans of Operation Hellfire, Demyx, you could not even imagine the sheer terror in his face, or the screams he made, it was to me, what your old age classical music is to you, sweet music at its finest!"

"You're a sick fuck, you know that Axel?"

"Yes, I do." Axel then pops off the railing and hugs Demyx, "But I'm your sick fuck!"

"Get off me Axel! What if someone sees?"

"Then they'd be jealous?"

Feeling like he is about to be squeezed to death, isn't that his job, to squeeze other people to death? Demyx quickly thought of a way to get out of his current painful predicament. "Don't we have a company to get to?" Realization snuck in past all those thoughts of Axel and his "fun" over summer break. "Crap! You're right! Quick trusty XO to the stairwell!"

And there goes one of the most senior cadets sliding down the railing as it circles and circles down to the bottom, why did Demyx have to be the executive officer to such a glorified loon? "Boy did they choose the wrong guy for this." Demyx said to no one in particular, but just felt like it had to be said, there must be some reason he's even still at the college instead of just giving the country a couple years of his life then doing what he pleased. No, he wanted to be an officer, an a graduate of the Bastion to boot, a leader among leaders. He sighed inwardly as he strode down the steps, if only the civies knew what their leaders were like when the doors were closed, or even what they were like in this college.

As Demyx neared the bottom of the stairs he couldn't help but wonder why he was ever attracted to Axel in the first place, sure he's fun to be around, has a good sense of humor, and is a good looking guy, but over three years of hard military training would do that to most people, and certainly all here. They were fast friends and when the confessed to each other about their "preference" it seemed somewhat natural to them to become an item. Maybe it was just because they were both gay and military life kinda frowns on that, well at least they used too, until h-"DEM!" Could he really not talk to himself for any length of time today?

"I said…."

"Yes Sir, I heard you Axel!"

"So why did you call my name?"

"Umm, where is my company again?"

Face-palm "You can't be serious." "Well….." Axel starts tracing and outline with his shoe, as he mutters to himself.

"Look at the area between the northeastern section and the southeastern section"

"Okay" Axel turns to look in the direction.

"Your other northeastern section and the southeastern section"

"I knew that, I was just making sure you were doing your job of keeping me in the right direction as my second."

"Of course Sir, Well, you see those men?"

"Yes, are those mine?"

"No, those are the Chocobo Calvary, captained by Ramza."

"Oh, so mine are the ones where I looked at first, see that there is my excellent leadership skills taking charge and pointing me toward my men, right?"

"Actually that is the artillery battery, captained by Gippel."

Axel starts to pout that he still can't find his own men, Some great leader he is already turning out to be, he thinks to himself.

"So, where do the infantry companies line up at?"

"Between the two companies I just said, along the back wall here." Demyx indicates that they are at the back of the barracks in the back left corner.

"And since we are in Alpha Company, my men must be the ones nearest us on this back wall!"

"Very good Sir."

"I do have a question before we join the formation though Captain."

"Speak freely Dem."

"Why is our company doing PT this early? They haven't even been assigned their physical training uniforms, or any uniforms, since it's their first day. Isn't today supposed to be the day the cadets get their things squared away, and tomorrow they really get exposed to the Fourth-Class system?"

"Well it's the First Sergeant that's directly in control, of the enlisted, not I." the redheaded captain responded.

"Well who did you appoint for your First Sergeant?"

"That second class cadet, Seifer, you know the PT-freak?"

"Are you trying to kill them on the first day?" Demyx almost yells at his commanding officer.

"What about killing?"

Axel and Demyx looked puzzled, then realization hit them at the same moment "That sounds like Xigbar!"

"Xigbar, what happened to your face?" both Captain and his XO yell.

"Nice to see you guys too." Xigbar laughs.

After the "slight" shock of seeing their friend of four years scarred from Lord knows what, Axel is the first to recover from the shock and speak, "Xiggy, dude, what happened?"

"Well not all of us went to a bombed out city, like the now apply named "Halloween Town", Axel, or a naval facility with a lively city practically next door like Atlantica, Demyx. No some us went to experience the duties we'll have to face first hand."

Demyx finally regains some of his, although limited, brain functions, "Well where DID you go?"

Xigbar sighs, realizing the two will not drop this subject, until they hear the whole story, "To the eastern province, with the 22nd Special Forces."

With the mention of the famed 22nd, Axel couldn't keep quiet,

"Wait you mean to tell us that you went with some of the most well known sharpshooters in the world to "The Land of Dragons?"

Almost offended, the fresh First Lieutenant responds "Yeah, I scored the highest in the marksmen tests, and we are part of the greatest military college in the world, we all have to go on internships that will aide us after the Fourth-Class system, and why not test my mettle in the jungles of the Far East, by doing so?"

Demyx's turn to question the fellow 1LT, in his mind anyway, "What about the "Dragons" you know Shan Yu's men, do you see any of them?

Almost laughing Xigbar counters with, "How do you think I got these?

Still clueless Demyx asks, "Well that is what we have been trying to ask you this whole time Xig., tell us already! What happened?"

Staring at Demyx with his one good eye, wondering if this guy is serious, then thinking back to their first year, when Demyx was told, by their 1SG, at the time, to bring head-light fluid and elbow grease to their platoon, and Demyx actually went in search for some. Xigbar laughs at the memory in his head, he was found a week and a half later, with his pants on his head, belt buckled, and sitting in a puddle, almost dead, due to heat exhaustion.

"I guess I will have to spell it out to you won't I?" Both of the leaders of Alpha Company nod their heads. "Here's what happened, Well it was just another routine patrol through some of the main checkpoints in the jungle… we were coming up near the next field base… when a falcon was heard screeching toward us. As we looked up at the bird several insurgents have circled us from the surrounding trees and tall grass… even some perched on branches, they were starting to pop off rounds in our direction. As the platoon I was with started to take cover and find their targets, I was hit." He pauses. "BY THAT GOD DAMN FALCON!"

"It latched on to and scratched my face down this side here" Xigbar runs his hand down the left side of his face, "And that damn bird, fucking pulled out my eye with its beak. As I writhed in pain on the dirt floor of that cursed jungle, I looked up to a nearby rock where it was perched, my eyeball hanging by its veins, like a ball swinging back and forth on a string.

"It looked at me, stared at me, full of hate that, I thought I should be feeling, not it, and in one fluid moment it twisted its head in a sharp movement and swallowed my eyeball, right there in front of me."

"Then I blanked out, the next thing I knew it was night and we were all around a campfire and the guys were saying how they couldn't believe my aim was so good, even better with only one eye, and how many men they thought I'd killed, look, all I know, is that whatever, I want to say bird?" Xigbar thinks back to the campfire trying to remember just what was cooking that night. "Well whatever animal, being roasted on the fire, in the middle of the encampment, sure did taste good that night." Xigbar licks his lips and fondly smiles at the memory.

"That sounds really rough Xigbar, so are you going to keep the eye-patch on the whole time?"

"No, Axel, I just wanted to look like a pirate on my first day back."

"Really?" asks Demyx

"Of course not! Besides, don't you guys think I look even more intimidating now?"

"Like your company needs to scare the newbies anymore than I'm sure is already being done."

"What do you mean Dem.?"

"What my XO means, my myopic friend." Axel could never help himself making a joke at someone else's expense. "Is that your company CO, is none other than the queen bitch herself, Larxene."

"Speak of the devil and she appears." Axel muses to himself, as he spies the blond witch coming down the opposite stairwell. Axel throws a thumb in her direction, "You better head off before she gets angrier"

All three men knew exactly how Larxene was seemingly in a constant state of PMS and was always awake early in the morning to 'greet' the new cadets. Everyone felt sorry for the cadets on the first day, but Larxene's company had it the worst, simply because they were hers.

"Yeah you're right, see you guys out on the quad!" Xigbar waved as he doubled timed over to his company's commander.

"She really needs to get laid." Axel couldn't help stating the facts, especially after she used to pine over him when they first started at The Bastion. Demyx lightly punched his arm at the rude remark, and both still laughed at the fact that Axel was speaking the truth.

"Well I think it's about time we stop stalling and face our new cadets! I can't wait to see their fresh faces, and later rub their bald heads; they look so cute like that!" Demyx bounced up and down, regaining his energy at the thought of being in front of people again, and the idea of teaching them and molding them into the image The Bastion expects. As Axel tried to get control of the blond, he realized those cadets have still been doing PT this whole time, man it must suck to be them right now.

"Well, it time to get into character Dem." Axel said as he composed himself, and grabbed a cigar from his front right pocket, and stuck it in his mouth.

"I know you smoke Axel, but since when cigars?"

Axel shrugs and grabs Demyx's left shoulder with his right hand, and starts to quote of one the best shows he knows, "It ain't no mystery." Axel drops his hand from Dem.'s shoulder and chews off the bottom of his cigar. "If it's politics or history." He sniffs the fine aroma that floods his nostrils. "The thing you got to know is." He walks onto the black and white checkerboard patterned quad; that is in the center of the barracks, he leisurely strolls from the rear making his way to the front. "Everything is show-biz." He lights his cigar and inhales deeply. "Sup, Alpha Company," He stands sideways toward his company, turns his head to the left, and gives a half-hearted salute with his right hand, as his cigar rests in the left corner of his mouth, to his men and women. "I'm your Captain, Captain Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

As Demyx walks just behind and to the right of Axel, He couldn't help but sigh to himself at Axel's theatrics, God help them.

* * *

AN: CO: Company Commander, a Captain, usually which is in charge of 1 company usually made up of 2 platoons, sometimes 3. Each Company has a Company Staff, which is supervised by the XO, or Company Executive Officer, which holds the rank of 1LT, or First Lieutenant. The officer ranks are as following from lowest officer to highest; Second Lieutenant, First Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, then the general ranks; Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General, General, then General of that particular branch of service. Also, each element has an NCO, non-commissioned officer that is directly involved in the day-to-day operations of their unit. At the platoon level the highest NCO is the SFC: Sergeant First Class, at the Company level, 1SG: First Sergeant, and at the Battalion level, SGM: Sergeant Major.

If you have any other questions about the rank structure, feel free to message me. Simper Fi.! Carry on!

No I wasn't a Marine.


	2. Chapter 2: Alcohol

Disclaimer: Same as last time

* * *

One year earlier…

The heads of the political party of the empire, along with the leading members of the military were meeting at the summit in Traverse Town to decide the outcome of their new world. Traverse Town was picked for two reasons its location made it a vital trade route through the globe, and already belonging to the dead Republic, it was left untouched by the horrors of war, that left their traces though most of the world. Later at the bar of the hotel that was housing the leading members, two of the top generals of the new empire meet again over drinks.

Sitting at the bar working on his third round of whiskey was Leon, leader of the elite mercenaries, known as the "SeeDs". The "SeeDs" were called in when the empire was having too much trouble or if any other division failed to take its objective. Leon has never failed to do his duty, and had been honored earlier that day at the summit as one of the three guardians of the Reich, the name his former Republic was now being called.

Cloud walked into the main lobby of the multi-storied hotel, where the leadership was staying during the course of the summit. It was long since dark and only the man in a black jacket with fur around its collar and the bar keep were in the bar. Passing chairs upturned on the tabletops he strolled up to a nearby barstool and glanced at his watch. It was already an hour past midnight; the meetings were scheduled to begin again by late morning. Cloud sat a stool away on the left of his fellow Guardian of the Reich and ordered himself a drink, then told the pudgy old man behind the bar to keep them coming.

Leon noticed Cloud coming in, though no one would ever think that by looking at him. Leon learned from many years as being an assassin, along with many other undesirable jobs, how to observe without being noticed. What was the leader of the Royal Mechanized Hussars doing up this late and sitting in a bar? Leon wondered to himself.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cloud shot back as he lowered his glass to the table. Apparently Leon lost some of his ability to maintain an interior monologue sometime earlier that night.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it," Leon swiveled in the stool to face Cloud. For such a young looking man he has accomplished a lot in his life, Leon pondered. He started off as just a Second Lieutenant in his early twenties, and through the years he advanced further and further, and is now a Major General, and has one of the best records of any element of any branch of service.

"Its fine Leon," Cloud started, "So how have things been since we last saw each other? Has it been since my wedding, right after we graduated?" Cloud picks up his next round from the bar, looks it over and downs it in one motion. He leans his left arm on the bar and waits for Leon to respond.

"Well," Leon stares at the oversized ring on his right hand, "Things sure have changed since our days at The Bastion." Cloud nods in agreement, and in doing so Leon figures he should go on. "You remember Rinoa right?"

Cloud thinks a moment before speaking, "Yeah I remember her, you guys were real hot and heavy after your summer break, I wanna say junior year?"

Leon looks down to his left hand. "Yeah, that's right, and after we graduated I proposed on my first leave."

Stunned Cloud says nothing at first, once he gets his wits together he responds, "Well that's great Leon. So you guys have been together how long now?"

Leon wipes a tear from his eye, "She died in childbirth, giving me Sora, nineteen years ago." Cloud, didn't know what to do or what to say, so he moved one seat closer to Leon and gave him a quick hug, and apologized to him.

"It's not your fault Cloud," Leon said trying to regain his composure, "I'm sorry you didn't even know, it was a quick wedding, and you were off slaying the enemy. Look I wanted to wait, so you could be my best man, like I was for you, but Rinoa didn't want to wait."

Cloud just Can't help but smile as he thinks that the alcohol must be behind them talking so much, "Leon don't you dare worry about me, look let's change the subject, so you have a son?"

Leon sniffles, "Actually I have two, Zexion was born a year before Sora." Leon thinks about his two kids, his eldest Zexion took after him the most. Zexion always came across as a strong silent type, and a few years ago he dyed his hair a grayish-blue color. Leon had heard that it was an "emo" thing. But he never understood what "emo" was, he figured it was short for emotional. However Zexion, like his father, kept everything bottled-up. Now Sora, he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Cloud lightly punches Leon on his left shoulder, "Two kids, nice, me too, well technically, only one is mine." Leon gives cloud a quizzical look."Well Roxas is mine, he is seventeen now, and then there is Tidus."

"Wait, Tidus? Didn't our buddy Jecht have a kid by that name?" Leon interrupts.

"Yeah, Jecht did, and he made me… his son's godfather."

Leon slowly put two and two together. "No, don't tell me something happened to Jecht, he was one of the strongest of all of our class."

"Do you remember the siege of Zanarkand?"

Cloud asks. Leon couldn't help but think, well yeah duh! I mean that terrorist attack at the blitzball stadium is what sparked the world war that lead him to being where he, and so many others are today, wait. "Did something happen that day to Jecht, Cloud?"

"Well his wife was at the stadium that fateful day" Cloud manages, despite the pain on his face the change in his features was subtle, but Leon had always been able to pick up on such things from his friend.

"Well, what about his kid, and Jecht, where they there too?"

"That's the problem Leon," Cloud begins. "Jecht was on duty with my unit, making another routine patrol, making sure that there was nothing that would interfere in the President's drive the next day." He takes another drink finishing off his…ah, he can't remember how many.

"And the kid?" Leon asks.

Cloud looks at his glass and swirls it around a little, staring at his glass he answers, "And the kid was with his uncle, Auron, since he thought that his mother could use some time off from being a busy mom."

Leon turns stares absentmindedly at the bar, remembering their old friend from their days in college. Auron, the third Guardian honored today always seemed older than his age, a bit of a drunk, but not so much that it would impair his abilities. So many of his friends have become the leadership of the world, he muses. He as leader of an elite merc group, his old friend next to him, is general of one of the most prestigious units, and their fellow Guardian of the Reich being made the Commandant of The Bastion, after his injury to his left arm and his right eye. He would really have to ask him about that one day.

Cloud left Leon to ponder whatever he was thinking about, after looking at Leon's profile for a minute or two, Cloud was reminded of what a good looking man Leon is, the way he dressed, the way he kept his hair, let alone that after all these years, he's still in excellent shape, and that scar that ran down between his eyes, so distinguished, and…wait a minute, what was he thinking? It must be the alcohol, that and maybe that fact he hasn't been with anyone since his wife left him for his best friend from childhood, not long after Roxas was born. How could she do that to her own son? How could she do that to him? "Why Aerith?" he moans.

Leon turned to look at Cloud. He was sure he heard his friend mention his wife.

"Did you say Aerith, come on Cloud, tell me how you two have been doing these past years; I think we could use something to talk about that isn't so depressing."

Cloud lets off a bitter laugh at that remark and shakes his head. "Leon," Cloud looks up, to meet Leon's eyes. "After Roxas was born I found out that she was cheating on me with my buddy Zack, and before you ask, I had Roxas' DNA tested, he's mine. I can't believe that rat bastard was fucking my wife while she was pregnant! I guess they thought that it would be harder for anyone to find out that way." Cloud starts to lose his temper and chucks his fresh glass at the opposite wall. "Fucking bastards the both of them, she was supposed to be my wife and he was supposed to be a friend!" Cloud turns to Leon, face red in anger and veins in his face and neck bulging so that it looks like they may break through his flesh. "Why, GOD DAMMIT WHY?!"

Leon is completely taken aback, Cloud was always cool and composed, just like himself. In fact that's why they gravitated toward each other, they were so similar, but now it looks like Cloud is about to rip someone's head off. Leon notices out of the corner of his eye the barkeep trembling near the back door. "Look Cloud, calm down, there is nothing you can do about it no. Yes what they did is wrong, but it not worth losing it's over them." Leon tries, in vain to sooth his troubled friend.

"How the fuck can I calm down?" Cloud gets up and starts to pace back and forth near his barstool. "What happened to love huh?" He stops to look at Leon. "What happened to loyalty?" Cloud grips his fist tight at his sides. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be constantly away and have two kids that depend on you?" With that, Cloud realizes what he said and all traces of anger, betrayal and frustration are gone. "Leon, I'm sorry." Cloud sits back down quietly and orders them another round.

Leon places a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Look it's alright, my wife was taken from me. Yours chose to leave you, I'd be mad too."

Cloud, unfazed by the gesture continues to look ahead, and then begins to speak, very softly, "I guess, but still I'm sorry, you've been alone longer than me, I have no right."

Leon spins Cloud around so they are facing each other again, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself Cloud. I'm sure you'll find someone else, if you haven't already."

Cloud scoffs at the idea, "Please, me? Who would want a graying old soldier like me? Besides, I raised two kids that are either at, or going to our old Alma Matter. I have no regrets."

"Is that really everything in life though Cloud?" Cloud looks puzzled, and thinks of course it is, we citizens are supposed to support our government, and he, as a general is supposed to pave the way for the next generation of great minds for the benefit of the whole. "What else is there?" Cloud asks Leon in an almost pleading way.

"Well there is this for starters," Leon reaches out with his right hand and grabs Cloud's left, Cloud doesn't jerk away, which Leon thinks is a good sign.

"I…I don't understand Leon."

"Don't we have a right to be happy Cloud; haven't we both suffered enough, why can't we be with the one we truly want to be with?"

Cloud suddenly realizes just what this scarred, brown haired man is talking about, "Leon, we can't, we've known for years that it couldn't be, that is part of the reason we got married in the first place, so we would have even more reasons not to act on our feelings." Cloud starts to stand-up in an effort to leave the bar, but is quickly pulled back down by Leon. "Well that was then Cloud, and we were damn fools not to do what we wanted, besides we live in a different world now, we live in a world after Cid."

He has a point, Cloud thought. After the great savior of the Republic, the most well known pilot and mind the world has ever seen, the man that saved the current Reich Chancellor Vayne more than once from certain death, came out of the closet, there was an uproar. The military effort couldn't lose its greatest asset due to such a trivial fact as homosexuality. Yes there had been a long standing precedent against it, but all those that actually had half a brain, knew that sexual preference didn't matter, it only mattered that they could "shoot straight." So after Cid came out, the previous standing order was overruled and gays could serve in the armed forces. Many people were surprised at the number of soldiers who followed Cid's lead by coming out. Cloud wanted to then, but he still had to think about his kids, and just because one act made things a little better, didn't mean that people's minds would change overnight.

"So…what are you getting at Leon?" Cloud asksed, then nervously licks his lips and tucks in his bottom lip, his teeth slightly exposed.

"This," Leon grabs the sides of Cloud's face and brings his lips inches apart from the blonde's freshly moistened lips. Cloud gasps as Leon tells him softly, "Look I won't do anymore if you don't want to, but I know it's been a long while for both of us, and I know how we feel about each other." At least that's what he would have said if Cloud didn't move forward and trust his tongue in Leon's mouth after "don't want to." Leon was pleasantly surprised, and eagerly kissed back and adjusted his angle so his own tongue could get some leverage into Cloud's mouth.

After a few brief moments, that seemed like a lifetime to the two participates, Cloud broke off the kiss, a slight trail of saliva linking their mouths until it parted as the two lips grew further apart. "Leon, can we really be doing this?"

Leon starts to worry that maybe he rushed things, or that Cloud may still be unable to come to terms or, he doesn't know what.

Cloud sees the troubled look on Leon's face, and begins to worry that what he just said gave Leon the wrong idea. He can almost hear the gears turning. They had longed for each other, almost from the time they met, but nothing ever happen between them, due to the world being the way it was. Now things are different, and Cloud was going to seize this change in their lives.

Cloud gets up from his seat and starts to head toward the door, a slight wobble in his step, Leon looks up and sees that Cloud is making his way out.

"Cloud stop!" Leon yells almost tripping as he gets up from his seat a little too fast.

Cloud looks over his left shoulder and replies back, "So are you coming to my room, or am I joining you in yours?"

Leon looks up in surprise, "Cloud…" and bolts toward his soon to be lover, "Really?"

Clouds turns and sees the slightly drunk, brown haired man tightly hugging his waist, "Yes Leon, it's past time, for this to happen." Leon perks up and lunges at Cloud for another fierce lip lock, but Cloud holds up a finger to Leon's lips, "Not till we get to a room, look, the elevator is right there," he cocks his head to the right. "We'll go to my room on the 15th floor, its right near the elevator, come on," Cloud informs the man still clinging to him.

With that, Leon springs up and grabs Cloud and makes a bee-line for the elevator doors, and starts to stamp his foot impatiently waiting for the elevator. Honestly, doesn't this machine know I'm about to fuck the man of my dreams senseless, both think in silence. As the door opens, both men notice that there is someone inside, Cloud tries to let go of Leon's hand, but Leon squeezes tighter. As the figure comes in better view, they let go of each hands and snap to attention. Standing before them, looking somewhat tired was Field Marshall Sephiroth, known as "Sephiroth the Butcher," "Sephiroth the Annihilator," "Sephiroth the Sword of Death," and many more.

The silver haired man looks up dazed from being awake for so long today or well yesterday now. "Hello…generals," he says coolly. "Please, as you were, lets' let the formalities slide while we're here, besides Leon, it seems like we may be in-laws one day soon," Sephiroth cackles. Cloud just looks puzzled, at the two of them, as knowing smiles form on both of their lips. The Field Marshall sees Cloud's confusion, "Oh didn't he tell you, Cloud, his boy and mine are quite the item at The Bastion."

Leon decides to speak up, "Yeah Sora and Riku have been together since they started, and according to Auron, when I bumped into him earlier they'll be platoon leaders this year."

As Sephiroth starts to head to the bar he says, "Well of course, they are our boys, see you two later this morning. I'm heading down to wet my whistle before bed, so I'll let you go." Right as the two generals are about to get in, their long haired superior hollers, "Have fun tonight!" Then he bursts into a fit of laughter that echoes through the empty lobby, scaring all those within earshot, the barkeep just regaining his nerves from earlier, falls back to the floor in fright.

As the door finally closes, Cloud turns to an advancing Leon, "Wait, Leon, how can you let your boy be with an offspring of that?" Leon can't believe the mood was ruined so easily, "Well Riku isn't quite his father's son. Sure he can be a little distant and seems a bit like an anti-hero, but Sora loves him, and Riku loves my son back, that's all that matters to me, my son's happiness." Cloud can't help but feel warm on the inside at that, he felt great when Tidus found a girl of his own, but Roxas is his, and he's still alone, much like himself, Cloud thinks. But, now as he looks to see the knowing smirk on the man with his arms across his chest leaning against the wall, no he's not alone, not anymore.

BING! The doors open and Leon swiftly picks up Cloud bridle style, "So where is your room?" Leon looks to either side. Cloud sighs, "It's right there," he points a finger two doors over to the right. Leon rushes to the door, with Cloud bouncing up and down with each step. "Quick slide your card so we can, well, you know…"

"Well let me down first!" Cloud turns and sees the slightly drunk, brown haired man tightly hugging his waist. As the green light lights up, Leon slams open the door with his left hand and grabs a startled Cloud with his right.

The brown haired mercenary leader throws Cloud onto the oversized bed inside the small room, pulls off his boots, and then works on Cloud's.

As he tosses the second pair of boots to the floor he turns and looks at the man he has loved for over 20 years and his belly suddenly tightens with nerves. He is excited and terrified at the same time. It's amazing how quickly fear can sober a man up. Frozen in place he is not sure what to do next. The only thing he is sure of at the moment is that there is no way he will pass up this chance. He has waited too long to be with Cloud, to feel him, to taste him, to know this beautiful man as more than just a friend. With that thought he smiles, slowly climbs back on the bed and straddles Cloud's slender hips.

Cloud, trying to calm his nerves, watches as Leon turns to him and stops at the end of the bed. He is desperate to have him in his arms but thankful for the momentary reprieve. Not sure what is going through Leon's head he takes the time to consider the consequences of what they are about to do, and quickly decides he really doesn't give a rats ass. He wants the incredible man standing before him. Needs him like he needs to breathe and nothing or no one is going to stop that from happening. As he finishes this thought he notices a very sexy grin form on his man's face and returns it with one of his own at the thought of Leon being his man. Then, said man began to crawl onto the bed and straddled his hips. Clouds cock jerked in response.

Feeling the reaction the contact of their bodies had on Cloud melted the last of Leon's nerves and with that he leaned forward putting his hands on either side of the blonde's head and began to kiss those amazingly soft lips. Just a whisper of a touch at first, then he licked his way from one corner of those lips to the other and gently pushed inside. The moan he was rewarded with kicked up his heart beat and made his blood heat. He deepened the kiss as his hips began to rock of their own accord. They both began to moan.

Oh fuck does this feel good! Cloud breaks the kiss to lick his way down Leon's jaw to his neck, his shaft quickly feeling like it's made of steel, panting he says, "Christ almighty Leon, why the fuck didn't we do this twenty years ago?"

Leon chuckles and begins to unzip Cloud's shirt leaving a wet trail as he licks his way down Cloud's chest and stomach. He lifts his head and says, "We were young and foolish," and shrugs his shoulders. Continuing his ministrations he dips his tongue into the tempting little hole taking time to lick and suck at it earning another moan and a bucking of the hips beneath him. He decides to explore the tight abs with his mouth relishing in the taste of the salty skin, taking a moment to breathe in the fragrance that is Cloud, an intriguing mix of spice that is wholly masculine like its owner. The taste and scent, causes his erection to throb to a pleasure pain and to harden to the point of almost exploding through his leather pants.

Cloud shoves his hands into the thick mane of brown hair and tugs slightly then as that tongue begins to explore further he changes direction and pushes him closer to his skin. The sensation sending him to a height of excitement he never experienced with his wife. He is yanked out of his musings as Leon reaches the waist of his pants. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looks down his body and catches the man looking up at him, his eyes filled with a fire Cloud has never seen on him. He grabs Leon's hair and pulls him up for a fierce kiss, teeth clashing, tongues warring, Cloud sucks on Leon's tongue as if it was his cock. Bringing a growl from deep in Leon's chest.

Unable to hold back any longer Leon rips his tongue from Clouds mouth, slides down and rips the leather from his lover's muscled legs tossing them behind him. He has never been more grateful for Clouds tendency to go commando because there is no longer anything in the way of the treasure he is seeking. And oh what a treasure it is, jutting at attention in all its pulsing glory. Leon had to fight the compulsion to salute that beautiful soldier. Looking at Cloud he leans down and in one long languid stroke he licks him from the bottom of his ball sack to the tip of his cock then draws the beautiful silken head between his lips and sucks deep and hard.

"Ah fuck me! Leon you're going to fuckin' kill me!" it takes every ounce of control Cloud has to keep from exploding into Leon's mouth. "Where the fuck did you learn to do this shit?' He throws himself back on the bed as his hips violently buck at the other man's movements. Deciding his dick is going to explode if he doesn't take control he rolls his body and pins Leon under him.

Leon pants, "Just winging it man, no better time than the present to figure it out," then he gives Cloud a cheeky grin. He receives a growl in response and finds his nipples suddenly under the assault of the most marvelous mouth he has ever known. He starts grinding his hips into Leon's and gets the gift of another low, possessive growl. He never thought a growl could turn him on but man that sound just did it for him. He grabs the hard ass within his reach and pulls their bodies tighter together.

Cloud needing to feel the steel rod trapped in its pants straightens up to unfasten the offensive clothing and in one swift yank has them out of his way boxers and all. He looks down and pounces on the rock hard member and in one smooth motion slams down pulling it into his mouth to the hilt and down his throat, grabs his own cock and starts pumping.

Leon has about three seconds to realize his pants are gone before he sees Cloud coming down on him and pulling him into his mouth down to his balls while sucking with a force that bordered on pain, and is helpless to do anything but throw his head back and scream out with the pleasure of it. Knowing if he doesn't stop him now he will lose what little control he has left, Leon pulls the blond up his body by his hair slamming their cocks together and starts grinding his hips into the smaller man's. The feeling of their dicks sliding up and down against each other, against silk and steel smeared with pre cum to add to the sensation has them both moaning, grinding harder, faster, more urgently. Sweating and panting they lock lips driving their tongues into each other mimicking the movement of their cocks. Moans vibrating through the air, breathing becoming labored they start rotating their hips the new movement heightens their pleasure. Leon pulls their mouths apart gasping for air he shoves his hand between them grabs their cocks and starts pumping. Then he puts his mouth up to Cloud's ear and whispers, " Come for me Cloud, Come for me now."

That was all it took for Cloud to lose his control, throwing his head back bucking his hips into Leon's hand and against his rod he exploded in a climax with such force he was shaking from head to toe.

Once Cloud began to buck and thrash Leon knew he could not hold out any longer. As Cloud threw his head back and screamed Leon bit down on his shoulder and muffled a scream of his own.

They stayed where they were with their cum mixed together on their stomachs and chests. Both sucking in air trying to get their lungs to work again, each with their heads resting on the other's shoulder. When Cloud begins to chuckle and shake his head. Leon pulls them both down on the bed and tucks Cloud into the crook of his shoulder and grins shaking his head as well. He looks down at Cloud as Cloud lifts his head they share a slow tender kiss and when Leon pulls away he says, "What a waste of twenty years."

Cloud shakes his head and says, "No fucking kidding." then circling his finger in the evidence of their love making quirks his lips, lifts his brows and says, "Just winging it?" and they both burst out laughing.

As the early morning sun rises over the horizon Cloud stretches his hand over to the other side of the bed to find his new lover, but his hand keeps hitting the cold sheets. He looks up to see Leon covered in a robe sitting in a chair on the balcony, sipping a cup of coffee, looking out toward the landscape. Cloud gets up from the bed, with a somewhat noticeable limp, grabs the robe set out for him, and makes his way to the balcony. "Couldn't you at least have woken me up so we could watch our first sunrise together?"

Leon is caught off guard and turns to see Cloud's spiky hair looking messier than usual. "I'm sorry, but I figured you could use the rest after last night,"

Cloud figures sitting on Leon's lap would be better than finding a chair, and then looks up to the brunette, "I could say the same to you."

Leon blushes at that, "Yeah I can't believe we did it, what five times, it's like we're young again."

Cloud reaches up to kiss Leon, as he was about to start speaking again, "I'm sure you never been told this before Leon, but just shut up and enjoy the moment," He lays his head back in the crook of Leon's shoulder.

Leon just grins, sets his coffee down, and raps his arms around the slightly smaller man. Leon whispers into Cloud's ear, "I've always loved you, and always will."

Cloud is shocked by this, did Leon just, and does he really feel the same? Cloud looks up to see Leon's face full of truth and hope, "I…I love you too, Le-," his words get cut off by another kiss. Maybe it wasn't just the alcohol Cloud thinks.

***

Cloud looks up from his crossed arms as the train sways back and forth through the barren wasteland. Of course he would think back to the night that brought them together after all that time. Unfortunately, it was decided the next day that Leon was to be the Restoration Committee Chairman, and had to leave right away, to supervise the reconstruction efforts throughout the Reich. They managed to get together when Leon wasn't too busy rebuilding, or Cloud wasn't too busy putting down rebels and terrorists. But, on the way back from Leon's last leave, he disappeared. Cloud had to leave his division in the hands of his second, Kadaj, he just had to find Leon. Sure Kadaj is just as brutal as his father, the Field Marshall, but it was he who insisted that his son would fill that position after Jecht left for the next world. Kadaj is always eager to please his father; maybe he'll be able to do something to make his "daddy" proud.

As soon as Cloud heard Leon went missing he quickly put together a team to save his lover, Cloud can't help but feel warm at the word, but also cold inside, not knowing where he is. Barret, his dissenting quasi-rebel friend was the first he called. He looks over to where Barret is checking the gun he had installed in place of right hand, which he lost during his days in the infantry. Then there was Yuffie, ninja expert and chief assassin of the Reich, and her sometimes unwilling boyfriend Vincent. And his mentor Auron, made up the last piece of the party, it was Auron that trained in it the art of the "Big-Fuck-Off Sword" as Cloud called it, he was thankful that Auron left The Bastion for the time being to aide in the rescue of Leon.

They are headed toward the green-zone in the heart of Aragbah, the royal palace. From there they will meet with the current governor, the former advisor to the sultan, Jafar. According to intel. that Jafar's agents uncovered, Leon was being held captive by the terrorist leader Aladdin. As the train screeches to a halt, Cloud grabs his sword and prepares to stand up. The party exits first, Cloud is the last to appear from the doorway, he looks up to sky and mutters, "Damn monkeys," as he catches up with the rest of the party and they make their way to the former palace.

AN: I forgot to mention last time, my editors are Sammy-Dee and Lovetoread1983, without them, this story would be nothing, remember to thank them! They are the best! Also extra special thanks to Lovetoread1983, for the lemon scene; she made what I had in mind a thousand times better. Also thanks for the reviews and alerts. You readers keep reviewing, and showing interest, I'll keep writing, and updating in a timely manner, who needs to study in college right?


	3. Chapter 3: Meine Ehre heißt Treue

Disclaimer: Same as the first time, and that and I am the writer, you are warned. ^_^

* * *

And sorry for the long wait, I've had a bunch on my plate, with college, a part-time job, and helping out with siblings.

As Axel awaits some response from his company he closes his eyes in the basking moment of being in charge and the expectation of some kind of reaction, but is greeted with none, other than his first sergeant looking at him like a confused dog, head tilted to the side with a questioning look plastered on his face. Axel opens his eyes to see not a soul standing before him, "Demyx, did they disappear?"

Demyx just shakes his head, sighs, and walks to Axel's left side. Then the blond lieutenant reaches out with his right hand and places it under his captain's chin, squeezing softly as he angles Axel's head just a few degrees down. Axel was stunned to see his entire company at the front leaning rest. Why didn't I notice that, Axel ponders. And why is the fat kid the only one still doing push-ups? Axel turns his head in the direction of the smirking blond NCO, "First Sergeant, report!"

Seifer double times in front of his captain and snaps to attention; heels together, feet at a forty-five degree angle, back straight, knees slightly bent, arms at either side of his body, hands in a natural curl, eyes front, and wondering if he did something wrong. "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Explain yourself! Why is the company waiting for that fat one to get done?" Axel points a long skinny finger in the direction of the kid with the blue jeans and red sport's jersey with a white shirt underneath.

This is the part the cadre is never fond of, all the civies in their civilian attire; soon they will wear the grey of a cadet. It will be so much better when we get them in their uniforms, the three members of the cadre think.

"Sir, when one gets down they all get down, Sir." The blue-eyed NCO replied to his fiery captain. Yet, Seifer can't help to think that his commander should know that all too well. From what he had heard, this guy standing in front of him was a huge trouble maker his first year, and it's a miracle he's even still alive. Everyone knew that some cadets would sometimes end up "committing suicide," whether it was by that cadet's own hand, or a member(s) of the cadre. Certain cadets knew all too well what went on, if the cadet wouldn't leave or out-process. It was a necessary evil, better one weakling gone than the whole unit having to deal with the trouble that one bad egg made.

"But, they can only get twenty at a time first semester…right?" Demyx speaks up.

"Sir, Yes, Sir." The eager to please NCO responds, if he does well and keeps things in order he can continue to move up the rank structure, and that's what he cares about. Power.

Great, a kiss ass, just what I want, Axel thinks.

He seems nice, Demyx thinks, and is that squirrel on top of the barracks in that corner, he's so cute! I wish I could be a squirrel, at least for a little bit

"So what did fatty-fatty-two-by-four-can't-fit-through-the-kitchen-door do?" Axel asks the 1SG as the young blond bites back a laugh at the cruel joke.

"Sir, while I was trying to get the cadets to learn some basic movements, so we don't look like 'who did it' and 'what for' on our march to the cadet supply, that lamer kept messing up, so I decided that he should get educated on why he should learn quick, fast, and in a hurry, Sir." Seifer can see that his commander actually seems pleased by his idea, but the XO, he seems to be a little miffed by what's going on. Well, no matter, it's not like XO has authority in the chain-of-command over the 1SG, only his rank makes Seifer salute the other blond.

"Twen-TWENTY!"

The three Cadre look in the direction of where the voice came from, and see the cadet in question shaking and looking like he's about to collapse right there. Demyx just sighs and wishes that the cadet would have remembered to sandwich his sentences with Sir in the beginning and end, this won't be good for him. Axel just stands there and is glad he has a front row seat, so to speak, of his company's sergeant about to chew out a disrespectful cadet. Sure the cadet didn't mean anything by it, but that does not matter.

Seifer thunders over to the cadet and begins to call him everything under the sun while the two officers wait for the blond to get his fill. "I wonder if he'll be this enthusiastic for the rest of the year," Axel asks.

"I kinda hope not, I still don't get that after all the yelling we get from our Cadre, we still do it to the next generation," Demyx answers.

"Is that a conscience I hear Dem? You know it's hard to have one of those here, I can't believe you kept yours," The redhead laughs at his second's expense.

"Well, I-er that is…look, the fat one is finally done now. Well, let's look over the company before we take them to get their uniforms and then we'll have their squad leaders show them how to get their rooms in order. What do you think Sir?" he waits for an answer. "Sir?" he tries again. Then he sees what his best friend sees, a young blond in a purple polo. Dem thinks, this will not end well for that cadet, Axel will either hit on him, which he really shouldn't, or he'll tease him for the color choice. Probably the former, he thinks, due to what looks like a slight dribble of drool down his fellow officer's mouth and the lust in his eyes, and oh dear God he is starting to move through the ranks to get closer to him.

"So what have we here?" Axel asks the short blond at the end of fourth squad. "It looks like we got ourselves the purple power ranger in this platoon. Strike a pose purple power ranger!" The platoon starts to snicker at the remark, until Seifer glares at them all in one swoop of his gaze, not a soul dares to anger him by doing anything out of what is expected.

Demyx lightly jogs past the statues of cadets at regular angles around him, "Sir, SGM Xaldin will be here soon to introduce the new members of the battalion to the leadership." Demyx leans closer so only the intended hears the rest, "This really isn't the time to be wasting time, or even worse flirting with a fresh cadet, which you damn well know, will not fly."

Axel picks the ear Demyx was speaking into and gives the high-top sporting blond a slight look, "Did you say something?" While Demyx is trying to pick his jaw off the ground, the captain leans close to the cute cadet, "So where ya from cu…k…ca-cadet?" Axel clears his throat, that was a close one, he thinks to himself.

"Sir, Twilight Town, Sir!" The spiky blond pops-off, without a moment's hesitation.

Quick as whip this one, Axel smirks, then goes back to near frown as his over eager 1SG comes barreling next to him.

"So Twilight Town huh? Yeah I spent some time there when I was young living in that mansion, back when my father ran the meat packaging plant on the outskirts of town, you know what? They say only steers and queers come out of there, and I don't see any horns on your head, unless that hair of yours is hiding them. So what are you then, huh?" Seifer looks smug at the short wimp.

Meanwhile the cadet is thinking, Well what the fuck does that make him then? Is he stupid or something? Does he have any idea what he just said? Wait, have I been talking to myself this whole time instead of answering? FUCK!

"Why don't you answer me lamer?" The blue-eyed blond starts his rant, while another blond not far away is rolling his eyes and wondering what crawled up his ass…his ass, he turns away from his own platoon for a brief moment to hide his slight blush. "I bet its 'cause you are a queer huh? Yeah I bet you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose in one breath. I bet you could fuck a man and not even have the damn courtesy of giving him a reach around!"

Roxas couldn't stand this abuse any longer, he had to speak up, damn the consequences, "Sir, actually I have always been the one getting fucked….Sir!"

There was not a single sound at first, just Roxas looking slightly embarrassed, Seifer looking stunned, Demyx caught off guard, after just thinking about what kind of adventures he could have as a squirrel, and Axel was probably bleeding from biting the inner sides of his checks to keep from laughing so hard he'll piss himself. I can't believe this oh so cute guy also has quick wit, and more importantly has the balls to stand up to his first sergeant. I may be in love, the red-haired captain thinks.

Axel claps his hands together to get everyone's attention, "Well, let's get in our places everyone, Xaldy will be here soon. So Seifer get to the appropriate mark up front and Dem and I will be at the rear." At the last word Axel quickly looks at his future conquest, he hopes, and gives him a wink. The tall officer can't help but let a small smile escape as he sees the blond blushing when he realizes that word was directed at him.

As Seifer heads to the front he announces, "Not a one of you new maggots even think of calling the command sergeant major, what our captain just called him."

As the officers take their places, behind the two platoons centered between them, farther back than the platoon leaders, since the NCOs were in front of the company. Demyx gets Axel's attention. "Axel, I know you better than anyone else, so I know exactly what you were trying to do back there. All I'm saying is be careful, okay?"

Axel glances to his left to see his XO in one of his rare serious moods, "Yeah I know, I know, Dem, but a guy can dream right? Also, he is just so cute and spunky; I can tell he'll go far if he keeps this up, I just wish I knew his name."

"Roxas."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter…Sir. That one's name is Roxas," the blond informs his superior.

"Well how did you know that and I didn't?" Axel quips back.

Demyx sighs, "Because I actually took the time to read the memo given to the officers; telling them the names and other important information about the new cadets."

From his right he hears a huff, "Please you'd read anything that was written by him, no matter what it was about, or even who it was addressed to."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

Axel pops to attention and only says, "Shut the hell up man, Xaldy just walked through the front gates and is in the arch-entryway."

CSM Xaldin, a beast of a man, with dreadlocks, sideburns, strong toned body, and has a voice that echoes throughout the whole of the barracks when he gives his commands. Most thought his voice had to be at least five times stronger than that of God's. All those that have entered the barracks have seen the stuffed beast that he killed over summer break; with its horns, fur, and fangs, razor sharp ones, massive claws, with killer paws. It's in such a stance that it appears to be roaring, and it looks so fearsome that some of the cadre thought it was real. On the wall opposite of the beast, a golden plate, with the motto of The Bastion, 'Meine Ehre heißt Treue', is displayed with great pride.

According to Xaldin, he and a local supporter of the Reich tracked it down. Gaston hit it first with his rifle, but Xaldin charged at it with a lance and brought the ferocious beast down. It was said to have been killing anyone that wandered into the woods, near the abandoned castle. No one has ever seen such a monster, but some may argue that another monster was born that day.

Xaldin felt the thrill of impaling a living creature on his lance as the blood sprayed from the lethal wound, and baptized the hunter in the glory of his first life or death kill. It was no secret that his summer made him pine for the day that he graduated, so he could be on the front lines and make his ancestor, Vladimir the Impaler, proud. As he slowly, but with dignity makes his way to his place near the center of the quad, he looks at the faces, old and new alike, and flashes a toothy grin. He was going to have fun, even it killed someone. Once he reached his spot, he snaps to attention and gives his orders to the 1SG's from each of the four companies. Maybe to say his voice was five times stronger than God's was a bit blasphemous, it was more like ten times.

With his orders given to have the companies march to the battalion supply to get the new cadets sized up and then into uniforms, he gives an about face and marches his way to join the rest of the cadre that are waiting for the handing out of uniforms. Once there, the fourth class cadets will get measured then assigned their uniforms. They will be given the grays, which they'll wear most of their time, but also their dress whites and salt and peppers, which are only worn on special occasions.

"Alright you lamers! Right!" He waits for the platoon sergeants to repeat the preparatory command, "FACE!" The Aryan-looking 1SG of the First Rifle Company shudders at the stumbling of feet from the fresh meat, but his company needs to get lined up. Once those giant bird riders are through the gate, the battery moves in its position right behind, now it was his turn to march his company. "Forward!"

"Sir! One full thirty inch step with the left foot Sir!" The squad leaders and platoon sergeants reply.

"MARCH!"

"Step two three four, left right left!"

After a few steps Seifer prepares for the fun, almost when the company is about to get closer to the right side of the barracks, "Column Left!" The sergeants repeat the order. "MARCH!"

"Pivot, Step!" As the leaders pivot then step, soon all the members will have to sound off with the ditties too. After yet another column left march and then a column right march, Charlie Company is on its way out the gate, onto the street, following the first two companies on its path to the left.

Once inside the building the cadets may have thought things couldn't get much more foreign and scary, but they were oh so mistaken. "What are you doing on my blue tiles? Get on the white!" Soon after that, "What are you doing on my white tiles? Get on the blue!" Over and over commands like these were given to the fourth class cadets, as they got to where they were measured, then set around the winding path to get all of their uniforms; grays, PTs, formal, and the list went on. Pence made it through most of the ordeal without much of a hassle, in comparison to the others, but right as he was about to finish in the room that winded to the left of the building, a female officer thought he was eyeing her. He was called to halt, and asked a question in a very sweet voice, "Do you find me attractive cadet?"

Pence knew that no matter what he said there would be problems. Say yes; and he would get reprimanded for fraternization, even though he really didn't look at her, he just kept his eyes front. Say no; and he'll get hassled about not finding an obviously good-looking girl attractive. To say no excuse, well that makes no sense; he had to say one of the two former responses.

As he was standing there, almost in the entryway, back to the store proper, a member of the cadre walked up behind him and softly spoke to him, "You should say yes."

Pence thought it may be a bad idea, but he said it anyway, after all it was from a member of the cadre, they wouldn't steer him wrong right? "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

With that every member of the upper classes in the direct vicinity where on him like white on rice on a paper plate, covered in milk, in a snowstorm. Pence was being asked question after question, told to do this that, and on and on, before they just sent him on his way. Pence was shaking and on the verge of tears as he entered the well lit room. An older female older cadet near him slowly approached. Pence flinched and worried if what just happened will start all over again. "Are you okay hon?"

What, he thought, is she actually being nice to me? "Ma'am y-yes ma'am!" Pence breathed a sigh of relief as he continued the rest of his trek in the line though the store, shoes would be next.

Leaning against the main door on the front right side of the building, Demyx was able to make out some of what was happening to one of his cadets. Unfortunately, it had to be done, the same was done to so many others, for so many years, and this is just their first day. He walks to the large display behind the counters; showing off all the ranks of the cadets. To think that so many actually want these, yet they have no idea about the responsibility of what these chevrons and rockers symbolize. "It is just not right what we put them through each year," Demyx sighs as he continues to watch the cadre "harassing the recruits, of course it's not harassment, because there is no harassment here."

"You know plenty well that we have too." Demyx almost jumped out of skin at the voice that appeared from the emptiness behind him, at least he thought there was nothing behind him.

"C-Captain, Sir. I did not realize you were there Sir!" Demyx starts apologizing to the captain; he didn't want the superior officer to think that he was griping in public.

The captain tosses his gray-blue hair to the side, just to have it go right back in place; over the right side of his face. Demyx can't help but think how absolutely cute he is, or should he say, handsome? No…yes, but no, pretty, not quite, smexy Zexy, that one's true, Awesome like hotdogs, that sounds a little better…then he got it! Breathtaking, emolicious, drop-dead gorgeous, could turn a straight man gay and a lesbian hetero, sweet cupcake with the most wonderful gray and blue hair, God's gift to the world, a twink god!

Zexion waved a hand in front of the gaping lieutenant's face, "Anyone there?"

Demyx snapped from his trance-like state, and sucked back the saliva about to drop from his mouth, in the most discrete way as possible. "Of course Sir! Um… if I may ask, what brings you here sir?" Not that he was complaining.

Sure he was, this blond hardly ever seems to be coherent, Zexion thinks. "Most of the Cadre is here, sure we could have taken these first few days off, and spent time with family before coming here, but to most of us, we'd rather be here." His eyes trail off to spy a certain pink-haired major berating yet another cadet, and sighs, "Some more than others."

"Don't you seem talkative today sir?" Dem happily says.

Zexion glares at the lower ranking officer, "Just what is that supposed to mean…lieutenant?"

In the back of his mind a whole theatre's worth of people are heard moaning and groaning and Dem stands frozen in shock. What did he do to piss of the man of dreams? "N-No I mean that…um, you see the thing is that you…Sir, well you see are usually and umm… OH MY GOD! LOOK A DISTRACTION!" Demyx screams as he makes a more than necessary pointing movement in the first random direction he finds. As Zexion actually looks to that area, the blond hightails it in the opposite direction. His only thought: Run away!

As he leans against the wall behind him, he pants and sweats as his own captain comes over. "I saw the whole thing Dem. You were doing real fine, that is till you freaked out and ran like your ass was on fire, yes I know what that looks like."

"Oh-shut-the-fuck-up, you know how flustered I get around him." The blond spits out as he tries, fails, but tries to get himself together, "Is he still around?" He peaks around the corner as Axel speaks.

"No my love stricken pup, he's over by his boyfriend now." Axel motions with his head in their direction. He then notices that there are still new cadets near the entrance, where they are, "Mind your own damn business, or I'll use you for firewood at the first football pre-game bonfire!" With that any cadet stupid enough to aim their curiosity at two of their officers go back to looking straight ahead, each one praying to God that the captain didn't know their names yet, and that he really wouldn't do that.

The officers moved back to the place Demyx had just run from, where ever listening ears wouldn't be present. "I wonder why Zexy hides part of that beautiful face of his." Demyx asks dreamily as he stares at each feature of the man in question. Axel can't help but be slightly jealous, he never knew Demyx to think that way of him.

"From what I've gathered, and you won't like this dear. Marly is a bit abusive, maybe even bordering on sadistic, and that's coming from me." Axel is stunned when the face of the blond, which is usually as calm as the sea after a storm, starts turning redder than his hair and veins start popping out of neck and forehead. "Hold on down, calm down, be cool boy, you can't get this way."

The beat red LT turned so quickly to look at Axel that his neck cracked; the popping so loud it could be heard throughout the space they occupied. "Why the hell not? He is physically hurting my Zexion, I mean Zexion." For the first time in a long time, the borderline pacifist Demyx is ready to create a blood fountain right here, right now. "I swear if I get the chance, or if I can get proof, I will end Marly, so help me God."

"Calm down, breath deep, things will be fine, and maybe things are better than last year. OH SHIT!"

Demyx then grabs both of Axel's arms and starts to shake him, "What happened last year?"

As Axel was being turned into a bobble head doll, from all the shaking he managed to get out, "Al-All I kn-know is th-th-that Mar-ar-ar-arly is in-to S and M. A-and st-stop sh-sh-ak-ing m-me f-or f-fuuuck's sake!"

"Oh yeah, sorry" The XO releases his commander and brushes him off a bit.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway Dem. At least no one noticed that outburst of yours. If you feel so strong about him, why not get him alone and tell him?"

"I can't he's with someone, and I can't break that up, even if he's with some…thing I can't stand for him to be with. They have a history; I've hardly ever said a complete sentence to the guy." Demyx hangs his head in shame and fights back the tears. He wishes things had been different, but he can't let the past cloud his judgment, he knows that, and he has all year at the very least to maybe confess.

"Well come on, the NCOs will take care of the rest today, it's their job anyway, we really don't NEED to be here, let us get you to your room, I think you need to rest, or get your mind of him doing reports or something." Now he is just a friend, not his commander, not a cadet, just a shoulder to support, after all it is partly his fault for telling his friend about that stuff. As long as he's able to get back to see that Roxas cadet later, before he gets shaved…Roxas shaved, that puts a lot of interesting mental images in his mind.

"Do I even need to ask why you are blushing?" the high and tight sporting LT looks to his right.

"Forget about it. Hey, why don't you take the rest of the officers with you, so you guys can get ready for Hell Night and all that, and I'll stay here and watch…" Green eyes start to trail down a certain blond.

"His ass, Sir?"

"What? Sure, sure." Axel gets his concentration broken for a mere instant before going back to his target and waves his second off to go do whatever he need to do.

"Alright, Tidus, Yuna, Sora, Riku Xigbar! Also Captain Larxene, if you want to come too, please don't hit me! We're heading back to the barracks to work on, well you all know what, alright?" The blond 1LT commands from his place near the front. The second LTs and Xigbar hustle over, while Larxene takes her sweet time scaring every cadet on her way over before just walks out on her own, leaving the lower ranking officers at the doorway. "Well Sir, were on our way you sure you don't want to come along?"

Meanwhile Axel was slowly advancing on his prey, Lady Luck was smiling on him, and Roxas was last in line, so there was no one to alert the little blond of the red menace behind him. Then Demyx opened his trap. Axel was about to kill his XO for startling his little gazelle, "Yes I'm fine where I am, just bugger off for the sake of all things good and blond with spiky hair and firm cute ass! Oops."

"Sir, was that directed in reference to me sir?" Roxas asks.

"And with that, we are out of here!" Demyx bolts beyond the door. The others follow with their own snickers and mock disgust.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do cappy! And don't break him on the first time, be gentle!" Xigbar hollers as the doors close, yes he'll have to pay for speaking to a superior that way, but to him, the blush on both his and that little blonde's face was SO worth every push-up later.

The captain just runs his hands through his hair and stares at the ground, away from Roxas. The man in question however, can't help but want to run his own hands through that hair of his, it looks almost soft to him. Then Axel gets an idea, since every fourth-class cadet has a mentor that watches over them, why not be this guy's mentor? "R-Roxas, since you need a mentor, I'm going to be yours got it memorized?" Did my voice just crack when I said that? Axel hits himself mentally.

"Really? Thank you sir! It would be an honor sir!" He can't believe his luck, not only will his mentor be his commander, so he must be squared away, but he's also the hottest thing since, well he didn't know, hot lava rising higher and higher?

Axel just beams at the response; this will be such a good year.

As the lines were dying down Major Marly was also thinking of leaving the building, "Come on Zexy-babe, it's been too long since last time. That means we are leaving now bitch!" Marly backhands his boyfriend for not hurrying up to leave, Zexion should know better than that by now. Cadets would be looking at the display, if they weren't too scared of the oink-haired demon.

Zexion felt the sting from his lover's hand, and he used the term lightly. But truth be told, it was nothing in comparison to the time he threatened to leave Marly a year ago. He had both of his legs broken by Marluxia, in order for him to have no choice but to stay. Zexion was surprised that the doctor bought the story about him falling down the stairs, then again, that doctor is Vexen's father, which was surprising, Vexen always hated Marluxia.

"What are you waiting for you fucking bitch? You know I don't like to be kept waiting, I'll make damn sure you can't walk right tomorrow." The pink haired sadist commanded as he grabbed Zexion by his collar and threw him in front. Cadets cleared out from their path glancing back at the scene, if they were able to, without being seen doing it.

Zexion let a single tear escape his eye hidden by his hair, if only he could be that tear, then he'd be away from that bastard, or if he had someone that actually cared, but who would? His own father was emotionless toward him, and he never had a caring mother figure. He was always in one base then another, traveling all over the globe, he never had the time to make friends, that's what his books were for. In those pages he could leave this world, if only for a time, and be transported to a new world, new adventures, just away from it all. But soon he would just have to suck it up and deal with the ropes and bondage and all those odd toys. If only he had a guy that was more normal, but he dismissed that thought, for some reason he deserved this combination of pain and pleasure, mostly pain, things will always be this way.

As they entered the office of the S-3, Marly locked the door behind him, and Zexion wasn't seen until a few days later. Yet, Marly was still around, smug and bossy as ever.

As the two members of the battalion staff were making their way to that office, the officers with Demyx were taking their sweet time, joking and talking of memories past, even Larxene gave some into the dialogue. They rounded the barracks and a hush fell over the group as Tidus once again stared at the mural on the freestanding wall next to the parade ground. On it was an artist's depiction of the charge of the Jecht der Große, there he was sword held high rushing into a seeming never ending horde of the enemy, dead already lying by his feet and a few brave souls following after him. "Naminé sure did a great job. Didn't she dear?" Tidus breaks away and looks at his girlfriend.

"Yeah she really did Yuna; I'm grateful to her, but still. I hate that old man of mine!" He punches the mural, "Just cause mom was gone doesn't mean you can just leave me too you BASTARD!" He continues to punch the effigy.

"Honey, please." Yuna looks worried at her love; he always gets this way around anything having to do with his real father. "Come on, let's get ready with everyone else they're waiting, and remember if you ever need me just whistle!"

At seeing that sweet face, and having her quote him, from back when they started dating, he couldn't stay angry at anything. "Alright Yunie, come on, I'll race ya. I'll even give you a head start."

"And what makes you think I need one?" Those were the last words he heard before she was off in full sprint to the gateway.

* * *

AN: Meine Ehre heißt Treue is german for 'My honor is loyalty' which was the motto of the Schutzstaffel, aka the SS of the Nazi Reich.

ß – Is called an Eszett, pronounced as a double 's' like this 'ss'

As always, thanks to my editors: Sammy-Dee and Lovetoread1983, Gott in Himmel bless them!

Any questions? Message me!

And don't forget to review! If I know ya'll want to keep reading, I'll keep writing, I have the story planned out, so there is some method to the madness. ^_^

Thank you to all that have reviewed, favored, and alerted, and you reading right now!


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

Disclaimer: Same as it has been this stuff is not of mine, it belongs to its owners, and trust me, I reference a bunch of different things, so if you notice something that obliviously belongs to someone else, guess what? It does! Only the story is mine. There are a few German terms and titles in this chapter so I have included a glossary after the chapter to help with the definitions if you care to know them. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Barret takes point, as he leads the way to the once impressive royal palace; it is nothing but a shadow of its former glory, holes mark the large spheres at its tops and chunks are missing from the walls. Yuffie and Vincent took to the rooftops not long after departing from the train, to provide support to the three men on the ground, and to have a better look at their surroundings. True there are members of the Heer patrolling the streets, but for this mission, no one wanted to make a mistake. As the party nears the front of the palace a short merchant rushes over to Auron.

"Ah Salaam and good evening to you my worthy friend. Please, please come closer." Auron leans in far too close to the peddlers face, wondering what this little man wants.

"Too close, a little too close," The peddler moves back a couple of short steps. "Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!"

With that he hits a certain brick in the wall of the street that they're on, and out of nowhere a whole shop seems to appear out of the wall. It even had a flashing sign displayed above it, and items on the table already. At this ruckus Barret and Cloud turn around to see some local trying to get Auron to buy something, they head over as the older man starts to inspect the wares.

The turban sporting man brings down an object from one of the sleeves, "Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries."

He starts to tap it on the table to show that it is also durable, "Does not break, does not…" BANG. "It broke" The merchant throws it behind him, not caring what happens to it now.

Auron is starting to lose interest as the man reaches for a box on the far side of the table, by now Barret and Cloud have joined their other companion, and Yuffie and Vincent are continuing to scout to make sure that all is kosher in the area.

"Ooohhh! Look at this!" He pulls out what looks like Tupperware. "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." With hand on the top he uses his thumb to pry it open, and trying to act nonchalant, makes raspberry sound. "Ah, still good."

The three men shake their heads at the antics of this silly man and turn to go back to their original destination.

Despite his small appearance, he quickly moves in front of the group, "Wait, don't go!" The men sigh and stop to hear what he has to say.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this." From out of his sleeve the merchant produces a golden lamp and shows it off to his would be buyers.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." Cloud makes a motion with his head to tell the others it's time to head out.

Yet again the peddler rushes to place himself in their path "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who like this lamp was more than what he seemed, a diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?"

Barret can't stand it anymore, "No, motha-fucker we don't give a damn. Now get your sandy ass out of our way!"

The man being yelled at looks stunned. "What?"

Barret continues to lose his temper, "What country are you from?"

Again the merchant is scared beyond belief and is shaking, "What?"

"What ain't no country I ever heard of, they speak English in What?!"

"What?"

"English motherfucker do you speak it?!"

"Yes!" he brings his arms up to cover his face, in order to try to protect himself from an attack he feels is imminent.

"Can't you see we don't give a damn about you or this shithole, and that we have a place to go, or do you think I look like some kind of bitch?!"

"What?"

"I said do I look like a bitch?"

"No!" The merchant is now shaking more violently, fearing for his life.

"Then, why you trying to treat me like some kind of dumb bitch?"

"What?"

Barret brings up his chain gun substitute for a right hand and places it against the peddler's head, "Say what again! I dare you! I double-dare you, motherfucker! Say 'what' one more goddamn time!"

As he sees what is going on and feels that Barret will put round after round into the merchant's head if he does say 'what' again, Cloud walks over and puts a hand on the crazy man's shoulder, "Barret, calm down he's not worth it. Now get control of yourself soldier, we have a mission to do."

As Barret turns to look Cloud in the face, the peddler rushes back to his store, closes shop, hops on his nearby camel, and gets out of town with all speed.

"Well that was interesting," Auron comments as he heads for the large gates that lead into the palace.

In front of the palace gates was the Captain of the Guard of the city of Agrabah, Razoul. He had the same position when the city had a sultan, but despite the disposal of his former master, he still holds onto his sense of loyalty for the city and now the Reich. "It is an honor to see you. You're most welcomed guests. Please, please come in." Razoul yells to the pudgy guard at the top of the gates. "Open the gates already or you'll be put on monkey detail for the next week!"

The guard rushes to the crank to manually oversized gates.

"Please follow me, and I'll lead you to the Reichskommissar, he is eagerly awaiting you gentlemen." Holding his left hand to his side to keep his scimitar in place and with a crisp about face he walks through the doors to lead the way.

The other three men closely behind their bearded guard stop to look at each before saying, "Monkey detail?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes that, well there seems to be a high level of monkey activity in the city that we have never seen before, we haven't been able to catch a single one, they're such a nuisance." He huffs, and fixes his large tan hat then continues to advance toward the main chamber, trying to fix his black vest from time to time, pulling it slightly from one direction to the other.

From the shadows a monkey is following the group.

Barret slows up and gets the attention of his companions, "Is it just me, or does this fool seem to be nervous?"

Before they enter through the chamber door being held open by their guide, the graying swordsman says quietly, "From what I've heard, this Jafar person was the Grand Vizier to the last sultan, and even tried to take control of the state himself. I don't trust him."

Cloud and Barret just look at each other mouths agape as Auron continues his walk like nothing happened, or was said. They recover their wits and move through the once spacious chamber room. Now it is filled with improvised cubicles and dozens of workers scurrying from one area to another, the effects of the war are still felt and some of the workers can't hold at bay the hate in their eyes as they glance periodically at the three servants of the Reich. Yet the men don't give them a second thought as they close in on their target. In what was once a throne at the far end of the chamber sits a tall skinny man, still dressed in his traditional attire, the same he wore with his last job. Though, unlike all of his worker's clothes, his is spotless and regal.

The air is thick with the heat of the desert wasteland pouring in through the far too large openings around the chamber, and with the smell of so many working in a non-air-conditioned room, it's a feat just to stay upright.

"Welcome to Agrabah my dear friends." Jafar dips low at the waist and makes a sweeping motion with his free hand, the other holds a staff that looks like a king cobra.

"Jeez this guy even talks like a high muckety-muck."

Cloud jabs him in the ribs, "Shut up Barret, and remember where we are…for God's sake please."

Auron asks, "So what is with the monkeys? What is the big deal with your men trying to get rid of them?"

Jafar looks somewhat curiously at the speaker, but decides it better to answer, "It's a matter of health for one reason, and besides I doubt you would like your cities filled with these vermin, these little hairy thieves."

"Hmm, yes I suppose you're right."

Cloud steps forward, "So Herr, Reichskommissar Jafar, in your message you said that you had information about the whereabouts of Leon."

"Yesss, of course. Iago!"

The sound of feathers flapping fills the ears of the three outsiders, as a red parrot with a piece of paper attached to one leg makes its way to Jafar's right shoulder.

Iago holds out his leg and Jafar removes the piece of paper, "I do have to apologize to you three, for coming all the way over here, I wish I could've just told you over the phone, or sent an email, or something, but this is too important, to trust others, you understand."

At the mention of trust Cloud's heart seems to stop. He made the decision to trust Leon with his whole being that night, which seems so long ago, and Leon trusted him in return. Cloud has to find where his lover is, he has to make sure he's alive, that he's not de… no he would not even think of that word, he must be alive. How he has yearned to embrace his brunette again, he would be satisfied just holding him in his arms. To see his face, with the smile that only he is given, to breath in the unique scent that is Leon, just to be in his presence Cloud would do all that it took to bring him back from wherever he was.

Upon opening the scroll, Jafar's eyes quickly dart through the lines, to make sure that this is the right bit of data he needed. Cloud looks up, his every atom hanging on what Jafar would say next. Barret was busy trying to look even more intimating than he already was, because he didn't like all the looks he was getting from the others in the room. Auron was also waiting to see what this official had to say, his right hand, that he kept close to his body began to drum on the air as it 'lay' suspended in the air.

"Well, it seems that the Mujahideen have traded Leon to a pirate by the name of…Jack Sparrow? Umm, wait, it says Captain Jack Sparrow, sorry."

All three were taken aback. They came all this way just to be told that some pirate has Leon? They traveled through the desert on train, took key members of the military from any jobs, even the Commandant of The Bastion away from his cadets to have to turn around and leave. Even Barret felt some remorse for accosting that peddler, not much, but still some, which is saying something.

"So this means that we'll have to ask for help from the Kreigsmarine. I hope that Großadmiral Hook will be in a good mood when we get there."

Dammit! Cloud thinks, but at least the train is still in the station, if they make haste, they could still reach it before it pulls out, to go back to the Homeland. Cloud touches his earpiece, to get the attention of Yuffie and Vincent.

"Change of plans, get to the train."

Before either could respond, Cloud cuts the signal.

"Thank you for your hospitality Herr Reichskommissar, but we must take our leave now." Jafar begins to speak, but Cloud holds up his hand. "No thank you we'll be able to find our way out."

"When you do get to the Reichsregierung, make sure to give my regards to Judge Frollo, if you manage to find him not being busy with the Volksgerichtshof."

Auron remembered Frollo from, back when he was an Inquisitor, hunting down all the undesirables, the lower parts of society, the Untermenschen. As a monk, Auron had to be part of some of those trials, and other activities, to him, it was one of the more unfortunate chapters in his story.

With that Cloud and company give a salute to the host and quickly make their way to the waiting train.

"Razoul, make sure our guests find their way out, I have matters that need my immediate attention."

"Of course Excellency."

Jafar leaves through a side entrance to the room, and from there up the winding stairs to his office where he awaits his meeting.

"Do you think they suspect anything Iago?" he turns to his bird.

The parrot flutters over to the desk from his shoulder, and speaks in a very loud and annoying speech pattern, "Nah those bums don't know a thing, but how long do we have to wait for this guy? All that time down there seeing those high and mighty bastards, that with the heat, I'm so ticked off I'm molting! And what about that guy you sent to blow up the train? What were they even doing here? Didn't you want them dead? Won't that help further the plan?"

"Patience Iago, patience. Gazeem was obliviously less than worthy."

"Oh there's a big surprise! That's an incredible - I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die of that surprise!"

A knock is heard at the door. Jafar looks to Iago, he makes a motion that looks like he is taking a zipper to his beak.

"Come in Aladdin."

The leader of the Mujahideen strolls through the door as he opens it. A light footstep is heard behind him, the maker of the noise is also seen, a monkey crawls up to Al's shoulder. Eyeing the bird as it walks around the desk. Aladdin turns his attention to Jafar, "So did they buy it?"

With a wave of his hand the former vizier says, "Naturally, every word."

"Well you do have a snake's forked tongue now don't you?"

Jafar almost looks insulted at the remark. He'll be glad when he no longer needs the services of this street rat. "So you've got the plan right, Aladdin? Even though it would be nice to rid us of those trouble makers, we could use their plight for us to worm our way into their trust."

"Yeah, a plight that you are responsible for Jafar. I hope you know what you are doing"

"Your point? Of course I do." He adds in a mutter under his breath. "Just like I knew what I was doing when I helped the Reich depose of your father-in-law, and had your wife killed."

"Did you say something?"

"What? No, nothing at all. So you already transferred Leon to the care of Sparrow right?"

"Yeah, but it was no easy task, even though he's a pirate, he is still loyal to those imperialist pigs, so I had to smuggle that guy in a crate with the rest of their cargo."

You WHAT?!"

"Relax, I didn't do that, I thought of it though, but no. I just had Sao Feng drop him off at some God-forsaken-island, that Jack Sparrow seems to frequent, so no worries, they'll find that Sparrow had to be the one that put him there."

"As long as Sparrow gets convicted, that is what 'Mouse' wants. Now if you'll leave me, I have important work to do, and keep better tabs on that monkey of yours, they seemed to have noticed it."

"I'm sure they didn't think he was actually spying on them, they just though it was some monkey." Said monkey starts to chatter and have a fit.

"Relax Abu, we know you aren't just some monkey, come on lets go."

With that the flea-bearing, once street rat left to continue his 'duties' while the real leader of their part of the greater plot was left to continue his plans, as his parrot kept chatting about.

***

The train made its way to the cabinet of the Reich, the Reichsregierung, more specifically the Oberkommando der Marine, during the trip the members had time to think about the task, or even tasks to come. The train swayed slightly from side to side as it made its way to 'Disneyland'. It's true that the city had an official name, but when the last President came into office, he kept getting re-elected, so it became a joke to most that the capital was really all his. As the years went on, he began to use it in regular speech, so it was only a matter of time before all accepted the term. Now it's just an ironic reminder of what used to be, even worse, is that the Reichchancellor kept the name, he may say to preserve the past, but most believed it to be out of spite.

In the different parts of the many cars each of the members are making their own preparations. Auron is mediating, before he left to war he was a monk, then he became a warrior monk and the rest is history, and his story. Barret is working out doing various exercises and cleaning his many arm attachments during his breaks. Vincent and Yuffie sometimes would do something that could qualify as productive, but they're younger than the rest, and a couple.

Cloud did all he could to stay away from them, as he did with any other couple he saw. He felt so empty and incomplete without Leon. It was something he'd never felt inside himself before. He never realized it existed. It took finding someone that he truly cared about, for this feeling to manifest. Yet, not once does he think that the pain is too much, in truth, he feels happy, because he knows that this is the love and acceptance he always wanted. When he found Leon in that bar he was able to find his true self and become more complete. He was no longer the hollow shell that he once was. If he was asked before if he felt this emptiness before that night with Leon, he would demise the speaker as some loon. But now, after experiencing what he shares with the brunette, he feels it every moment that he is parted from his other half.

***

In a dark and moist cave, at least he thinks it's a cave, or a hole of some kind Leon is pacing behind the metal bars of his cell. The rest of his cell is carved from the very rock that surrounds him, just wet rock on the curve that connects to the straight metal bars, creating an enclosure that would resemble a 'D' from an aerial view, but he knows he must be somewhere underground. His voice is hoarse from the screaming that he has done, trying to get some response out of the sole guard, trying to alert anyone, if he can. The guard, if only he could grab him and force him to open the door or something, but every attempt so far has ended in failure which usually involved being tasered by what he figured was a cattle prod. Scorch marks mar his body at various places, clothes burnt in others. He long threw off his jacket, due to the humidity of his current location, that he has been in for, he doesn't know how long. There was no way to mark the start of one day, or its end. Nothing that he could use to keep a tally on the wall, and his watch was taken along with any other item that is not clothing. His captors are taking no chances with him.

Leon resides himself to a 'corner' of cell and reflects back to his memories. He can't remember how he was taken, nothing other than a blow to the back of his head, a rag to his mouth and lots of transporting. At least his captors have fed him on a regular basis, but the toilet, what a laugh that is, just a small hole in the cave, he'd use it try to escape, if he had a digging tool, or if the rock wasn't so hard. At least they gave him something to wipe himself with.

What he can't understand, is why are they're taking such good care of him? He has personally seen some prisons that looked more like death camps in some of the old enemy countries after they were liberated. So there must be some reason that they're keeping me alive, he thinks. It's that thought that keeps him going day after day, the hope that he'll be out of this, that it is only a chapter in his life, and there are better parts to come.

There's that, then of course there is Cloud If he was a younger man Leon would have worried himself sick about whether Cloud would find another guy, but he knows better now. He knows Cloud is a very loyal guy, he'll stop at nothing to accomplish his missions, and he will always protect what is his. Cloud will find him; Leon was sure of that, and God have mercy on all those that get in his way. The "SeeDs" commander still wasn't too sure about thinking that he belonged to someone else, but at least it was the guy he longed for since he was back in school, and that, after this he'll have the opportunity to make up on some of that lost time.

Speaking of which, here I am, he thinks, alone in a cell of some kind, right after I finally get Cloud, is it too much to ask, to just be with him? Why do we keep getting pulled apart? He continues his many thoughts and questions until sleep takes him, using his worn jacket as a pillow he lays his head against the tattered fabric, the last thoughts of consciousness involve only Cloud.

***

After four days of being confined to the small space and having to deal with the stops it had to make, the high-rail train pulled into the station in Disneyland, and from there the party left amongst the gaggle of other passengers. Yuffie loved coming here, despite it being the center of the government, and she wanted to see the sites and by a souvenir or two. So Cloud let Vincent and her go off as long as they maintained radio contact. But as soon as they secured a ship through Hook, they would again, be on the move.

They passed by the president's palace, even though it looked more like a castle, on their way to the cabinet quarter of the city. After being stuck in a train for so long, they decided to walk before they had to get back in that same train; it was nice to be able to enjoy the fresh air. The tourists though, they could have done without, and apparently one of the tourists actually recognize them. Once one person starts asking for an autograph, and to take a picture with them, many others seem to come out of nowhere to join in. It was embarrassing for them. Yes they wanted nothing to do with all these random people, but they had to put on a 'happy' face, they were representing the Reich, and most of these people were just years before from a country that opposed the Reich invasions.

After an hour of wasting his time Cloud told the crowd that he had important business to take care of, but he promised to be back later. Like he would ever bother himself again with all these people, but it did feel nice to be appreciated he supposed.

At the Oberkommando der Marine, or OKM for short, they were stopped by some worker saying that they need to check their weapons. Cloud and Auron gave up their larger than life swords, but Barret was being a bit defiant.

"Look you little piss-ant, this is part of my arm."

"I'm sorry Sir, but we can't take any chances with weapons."

"Don't you realize that I am a THEE Command Sergeant Major of the Herr!"

"Even so Sir, you still need to-" Barret grabs the young man by the collar, and brings him close to his face, so he can make sure this little punk, in his opinion, knows what is going on.

"I. Ain't. Taking. My. God. Damn. Hand. Off. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Someone help me please! We have a man attacking the entrance!"

The two Guardians of the Reich yell, "No!"

But it's too late as a tall slender man, cloaked all in black, which looks to be in his late seventies nears the main doors.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Barret drops the young man and steps back to where his two companions are. The man that called for help can't help but have a large smug grin plastered on his face as he waits for judgment to be handed down upon these men.

"It seems someone needs to learn the meaning of respect." The cloaked man states in a grave tone.

"Yeah that's right, you teach them Judge!"

After that last outburst Judge Frollo swiftly backhands the youth, "I was talking to you, you insolent little twerp, how dare you make an ass out of yourself in front of these men. You should be lucky I'm on the way to an important trial, or I'd put you in the Volksgerichtshof right now. Well, get the hell out of my sight!"

Frollo straightens his robes from his outburst and runs hand through his pure white hair, to make sure it's in place.

"Well sorry for that, but if you don't need me; I have to bring a man to justice."

Cloud and Barret move aside but Auron stays in place in front of the double doors.

"We just came from Agrabah, Jafar said to give you his regards. So tell us, who is it that you are about to sentence, surely you have time for a former member of the cloth?"

The aged judge eyes the former monk with weariness and a wonder to see if he is trying to get at something… but dismisses it.

"First off, don't call me Shirley. As for the newest member to be hanged, that would be the pedophile that made young boys he kept in his Neverland Ranch in furry costumes; Peter Pan. Now if that is all, I must be going."

With that the judge heads out to do his duty, leaving the veterans at the door in a state of shock. First just how curt that man was, and second; that Peter Pan was already being put on trial, he hadn't even been in custody long. To be put in Frollo's court, it only meant death; he was the judge, jury, and executioner. There was no due process; it was just a show to the Reichchancellor, and the citizens, just another fear tactic.

With a shrug and the sound of beeping going off, as Barret passed through the metal detector, they made their way past Frollo's office, number 9679 to the office of Großadmiral Hook. In the front part of the office is his secretary; Mister Smee, his former boatswain, a short, plump, ducky older man that looks like he's been into the liquor, due to the large red nose.

"Hmm, Oh! Hello there everyone, do you all have an appointment with the admiral?"

The blond move in front of the desk, "Yes, I do. They'll be waiting for me up here. Please tell the admiral that General Cloud is here to see him about that important business."

"Yes Sir! Will do!" Smee throws up an awkward salute, before pressing the buzzer to alert his former captain of his guest.

"Admiral, Sir, the general is here to see you now should I let him in?" Silence.

"Yes Smee, let him in."

"Well you heard him, just go through that door to my right, and you'll be in his office, and case you haven't been around the admiral before, try not to stare at the hook."

Cloud nods and clicks open the door to be greeted by the smell of the ocean. It must be some kind of scented candle or something he thinks. There are also many nautical items throughout the office, a blue marlin on one side of the wall, nautical flags, paintings of ships, ships in bottles litter an entire cabinet, pieces of coral and starfish, and other such dead sea animals are common place in the office, and other things of that nature. It's a large office, not like the front desk area; there is space to move around in. On either side of the large desk in the far back of the room there are two flags, on his right, the flag of the Reich, on the left of the desk, the 'Jolly Roger', that flag catches his eye as he moves to address the former pirate.

"Long time no see, James."

Hook turns around in his chair, his hook toying with his long slender mustache. In hearing a name that almost none would dare use, even Vayne, his mouth changes from a near permanent scowl to a slight smile becoming more of a toothy grin as the seconds tick by. Once that grin is in place he jumps up and slams his hook into the desk.

"It has! Come, come sit down, I know you need to leave, but it's been awhile, and I think I got my hook stuck, and this is mahogany too."

Hook starts to pull with his arm, putting more and more strength into it, until he needs to use his other arm to force the metal hook out of his desk.

"Why don't you just get a normal hand Hook? We have the technology now" Cloud takes the seat offered and waits for his host to regain his breath.

"Come on, how can I do a thing like that? My name is Hook, and due an injury at sea, I had to have a hand replaced with a hook, that's too good, and by now iconic."

"I suppose I see your point."

Cloud looks at the gash in the desk, which leads his eyes to noticing the other ones, then to the only picture frame on the desk

"So how is your boy? Luxord right?"

"Hmm, he's fine, he got my love of money, that's for certain, but not my love of the sea I'm afraid. Last I heard he wants to go into business, or be a politician, what's funny, is that I can actually see that happening. But enough of this idle chit-chat, we're both men of quick decisions, we have to be. So, you wish to ask for my aid in something huh? Is that it general?"

"Yes that's right admiral, according to information from a man that has been loyal to the Reich, and has been dealing with terrorists for years. Leon has been traded to Captain Jack Sparrow."

Taken aback by the news Hook has to think about this. He knew Sparrow quite well, they fought on the sea together, well Sparrow often looked like he was about to retreat, whereas he was always in the flagship, but Jack was loyal. He trusted Jack, so much so, that he allowed the pirate to stay a pirate, as long as he left the Kreigsmarine and the territories of the Reich alone. So is this the price he had to pay for the freedom that he gave Sparrow?

"I'm not sure about this Cloud, but Sparrow has instilled some doubts in the past, and you never have, so I'll help you out, not just because it's you, mind you, but because if Sparrow has gone rogue, I want him stopped as soon as possible."

"So you'll give me a ship?"

"Can you sail?"

"No…"

"Then no, I won't give you a ship, but I'll see who we have in the docks, and you can accompany them and together, you'll save Leon, and if need be bring Sparrow to justice."

"Thank you James!"

"Don't thank me yet, let's see who, is ready to sail, if there is any."

Hook presses the call button on his desk and soon Smee is heard, "Yes Sir?"

"Smee see what ships we have in the harbor, understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

Cloud and Hook can hear the shuffling and flipping of papers, as Smee tries to find one ship that isn't already on a patrol or is able to float. Auron and Barret are treated to the show from their seats as Smee is going from calling one number to another, then back to the mound of papers. Finally after near ten minutes of frantic searching, "YES!"

To the office of Hook Smee buzzes in, "Sir, it seems that Kommodore Hector Barbossa and his 'Red Turk' are ready to leave for a patrol to Port Royale, so if they leave now, they should be able to join him."

"Well thank you very much for your time admiral, but we must be off."

Before Hook could say good bye the spiky blond haired general rushed to the street to flag a taxi, with two men behind him. From inside the taxi, he told Vincent and Yuffie to get to the 'Red Turk' now, or they'll be left behind.

Once at the vessel the Kommodore Barbossa came to meet his guests, "Welcome to the 'Red Turk' my men will show you to your rooms. It's always a pleasure to help the leadership of the Reich." Barbossa makes an over exaggerated bow his large hat in his hand, the feather atop brushing the deck.

When the doors were closed, behind them he added, "And have a chance to make the Black Pearl mine." Then shouted at his crew. "Well what are ya waiting fur ya lazy shacks of shite? Let's get to open sea; we have some hunting to do."

***

Aboard the Black Pearl Mr. Gibbs is trying to find his captain, for he has important news to tell him, "Captain! Captain!" Gibbs sits down on a barrel and takes out his flask, "Where is that man?"

As if on cue, when Gibbs is about to take a swig, his captain snatches it, "Mr. Gibbs, you should know that there is no drinking on duty." With that he downs the reminder of the flask.

"So you wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes captain, it seems that during our last trade with those desert folks, we had to pick up a prisoner of theirs, which now makes him ours."

"Oh is that all, so who is the poor bastard and where do we pick him up?"

"Well Sir, where is that god-forsaken-island that you got marooned on, twice, and who, well that's the thing…" Gibbs trails off, not wanting to tell his captain of who it is, but he knows, he'll have to tell him very soon.

"Well out with, you must know who it is, so?"

"Sir, its General Leon."

"It's WHOM!?"

"I said that is was General Leon Sir."

"Yes I heard you fine Mr. Gibbs, but a general? You do realize that those damn sand people just set us up for…oh dear GOD! We have to get to Port Royale with all haste! Put everyman to work, we must tell the authorities we know where he is, and that we didn't put him there."

Sparrow then runs around trying to get as many of his men back to work as he could, trying to make all speed.

"The captain must be spooked, I haven't seen like this since we were hassled by that giant squid, what do you think Cotton? Oh yeah you can't speak, forgot about that, sorry."

A mist across the sea starts to spread across the waves, "What is this?" Gibbs stares, trying to see where the mist came from, until he sees the outline of a ship.

"Captain! We're under attack!"

"What do you mean? Who would attack us? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that a shell fired from the Red Turk finds the Black Pearl and on impact chips off a bit of the ship, "Oy! Stop trying to blow holes in my ship!"

The Red Turk pulls up to the side of the 'Pearl', and the surprise attack, with the mist, the Black Pearl couldn't make use of its superior speed.

"Hello Jack!"

"Do I know that voice?" Captain Sparrow turns to see his old 'friend', "I do know that voice."

Sparrow walks in his usual manner to the side of his ship, "So Hector, It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye that it has Jack, but it seems that you have something that belongs to this man."

Cloud steps forward, and is ready to jump aboard the other vessel to kill all those in his way to get his Leon.

"No I don't, I don't even know that man, but if you're after my jar of dirt, too bad you can't have it."

That takes Cloud by surprise, "Jar of dirt?"

"Don't get him started, general, and there he goes." Hector perches his elbow on the rail and puts his right hand over his face until Jack is done.

"Yes. I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"

"Enough of this board the ship and take them prisoner!"

With that the members of the Red Turk board the opposite ship with planks and hooks, but to their displeasure, the captain of the Black Pearl decided to give up, it would be better to try to explain the situation to his fellow naval officer he thinks.

***

From the inside of his cell Captain Jack Sparrow wonders just what he was doing here. He gave them the coordinates of where the missing general was, so they found him, and he didn't put him there, so why does he need to go to the gallows? From the sound he hears it sounds like another guard is coming to see the famous Jack sparrow behind bars, "Where is that dog with the keys when you need him?"

"He's outside, but they haven't taken my advice on changing the kind of prison bars."

"Turner! What are you doing here, if it's to break me out, I'm fine with that, so hurry up."

"Sorry Sparrow, but I need you to make a promise; first, I need you to do something, if you want to be set free."

"But don't you have your bonny lass already? What else could you possibly want?"

"It's not me Jack, it's my employer, he needs to be able to get to the Isle de Muerta."

"Why would he want to go there?"

"It doesn't matter, you just have to teach him how to get there, then you'll be able to go on your own way, or join us."

"Us, being who Mr. Turner?" Jack eyes narrowly at him.

"In honor of the late president, our leader has taken up the codename of 'Mickey Mouse' since Walt Disney had such a fondness of the old cartoon, and we are called Mouseketeers. So what do you say Sparrow?"

Even though he was a pirate and enjoyed his freedom, more than another, Captain Jack Sparrow was also a man that stayed to his beliefs, and one of these was that the Reich was a good thing. By joining these rebels, the chance for loot would be great, and if the tides stated to turn in the favor of the Reich, he could always go back and give them information on this group, that would safe his skin, he was sure of that.

"Alright young master William, I'll help you and your, whatever you call-its out, just get me out of here."

"Just remember your word Sparrow," With that using the right leverage, the blacksmith turned pirate yet again freed the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hey, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

* * *

An: This may help.

Heer-Ground forces of the Nazi Reich.

Reichskommissar- he title of Reichskommissar was given by Führer Hitler to some Nazi-governors, mainly in the following German-occupied countries during World War II but also before to reintegrate former Prussian territory regained on France. Depending on circumstances, they could be quite dictatorial and repressive, as Terboven in Norway.

Kreigsmarine- Navy of the Nazi Reich.

Reichsregierung- think the government of the Reich

Volksgerichtshof- people's court, but in the Nazi Reich it was a kangaroo court

Untermenschen- German for under man, sub-man, sub-human; plural: Untermenschen, is a term from Nazi racial ideology used to describe "inferior people", especially "the masses from the East," that is Jews, Gypsies, Poles along with other Slavic people like the Russians, Serbs, Ukrainians and anyone else who was not an "Aryan" according to the contemporary Nazi race terminology.

Oberkommando der Marine- was Germany's High Naval Command until 1945.

Kommodore- Nazi rank equivalent to Commodore

And as always, thanks to Sammy-Dee and Lovetoread1983, my editors and dear friends, without their patience and hardwork, this would never get done. And of course to my readers, thank you all. Keeping reading and reviewing, and I'll keep typing, there is also a oneshot in the works, so stay tuned! :3


End file.
